Free Night
by Disastro
Summary: .:Disastro:. ¿Qué pueden hacer los Winchester en su noche libre? ¡Ir al Karaoke! "¡Oh no Dean! ¡Ni lo sueñes!". One-Shot.


**F**re**e N**igh**t**_**

* * *

**_

_**D**isclaime**r: **Nada aqui me pertenece, ni los personajes ni las canciones que aparecen en el escrito presente, yo simplemetne me adjudico la situacion en que se encuentran._

* * *

**B**ac**k:**

-Normal- : Dialógos y Narraciones.

_Cursiva_ : Dean

_Cursiva y Subrayado_ : Sam

**_Cursiva y Negrita_** : Sam y Dean

_**

* * *

**_

Existen tres cosas que no puedes dejar hacer a Dean Winchester: 1- Jamás lo dejes entrar a un club de strip-tease sólo; 2- Jamás lo dejes enfrentar a Lilith sólo; Y 3- _Nunca_ de los _nunca _lo dejes entrar a un Karaoke.

Sam sabía las dos primeras, pero la tercera, creo que lo dejaremos que la descubra solito…

**-**

_**D**ea**n**'**s P**O**V**_

No recuerdo la ultima vez que Sam y yo tuvimos una noche libre, sin demonios, sin fantasmas, vampiros o alguno de esos malditos que les gusta aparecer. Aunque sin ellos no sé que podemos hacer esta noche.

Sam dijo que quería quedarse tranquilo y dormir esta noche, pero eso es algo sumamente estúpido si se tiene una noche libre así que lo arrastre hasta el Impala para ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad en busca de un bar o algo por el… ¿estilo?

¿Qué ven mis ojos? ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? Creo que ya sé que haremos Sammy y yo esta noche…

_**S**a**m**'**s P**O**V**_

-¡Oh no Dean! ¡Ni lo sueñes!-exclamé ante la ridícula idea que mi hermano me proponía.

Primero me había quitado una noche decente de sueño y ahora ha tenido la tremenda ocurrencia de que vayamos a un club de karaoke. Por Dios, ¡Karaoke!

-Vamos Sammy, por favor, por favor…-pidió por decimotercera vez.

-Dean…-respiré profundamente tratando de recuperar la calma-No voy a ir a un club de_ Karaoke_, ¿qué se supone que vamos hacer en un club de Karaoke?-

-Beber, cantar y divertirnos un poco Señor Amargado.-

-¿Cantar?-pregunté de forma escéptica.

-Es un club de karaoke, en los karaokes lo que haces es subir a un mini escenario donde hay una pantalla en que aparecen la letra de la canción que vas a…-

-¡Dean! Sé exactamente lo que se hace en un karaoke.-dije interrumpiendo su explicación.

-Bueno Sam… Sí no quieres ir vi un club de bailarinas por aquí cerca al que podemos…-

-¡No!-grité horrorizado ante esa idea, Dean + Sam + Bailarinas = Desastre y/o un trauma asegurado-¡Vamos al karaoke, vamos!-

Me rendí con demasiada facilidad pero la sola idea de… Argh, me da escalofríos.

_**D**ea**n**'**s P**O**V**_

¿Por qué cada vez que saco el tema de las bailarinas a colación Sam hace lo que sea para evitarlo? No tengo ni la menor idea pero lo que importa es que siempre me funciona, es tan fácil jugar con Sammy.

Ahora estamos dentro del recinto, el ambiente es animado pero en la tarima había un hombre que seguramente habrá roto uno que otro vidrio con lo mal que canta.

-Oye Sam, voy a buscar un par de cervezas, tú espérame aquí.-le dije.

-Hey Guapo, ¿vas a cantar?-me preguntó la cantinera.

-Claro, claro.-asentí, creo que le voy a dar un lindo regalito a Sammy…

_**S**a**m**'**s P**O**V**_

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?-le pregunté a Dean cuando volvió con un par de cervezas en mano.

-Había mucha gente en la barra.-respondió mientras me pasaba una de las botellas.

-Ok…-dije poco convencido, pero luego me limite a olvidarlo.

Centre mi atención en el mini escenario donde una mujer cantaba una canción de (según pude reconocer) Depeche Mode.

Cuando terminó todos empezaron a aplaudir -creo que por ser amables ya que no cantaba muy bien que digamos-, luego un hombre subió a la tarima y dijo:

-Ahora nuestro siguiente participante es: ¡Dean, con la canción _Eye of The Tiger_!-

Miré a Dean con la boca abierta.

-¿Estas bromeando?-pregunté incrédulo.

-No.-respondió alegre.

-Sí estas bromeando-afirmé.

-Claro que no.-y se dirigió al escenario.

Él hombre le paso el micrófono y yo me limite a tapar mi rostro con la chaqueta. Por favor que no haga el baile raro, que no haga el baile raro… Mire por encima de la chaqueta para verlo haciendo su estúpido baile, esta clase de cosas me hacen pensar que soy adoptado o que Dean viene de otro planeta

_Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

_Risin' up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger__…_

Cuando termino de cantar espere risas o algo por el estilo, pero en vez de ello el grupo rompió en aplausos y empezaron a corear: _"¡Otra, otra!"_.

-Lo siento señoritas, pero creo que hay que darle oportunidad a alguien más…-dijo mientras e lanzaba una mirada insinuante.

No estará pensando lo que creo que esta pensando…

-¡Ven aquí Sammy!-exclamó mientras movía la lámpara que había sobre su cabeza en mi dirección usándola a modo de reflector.

-¡No! ¿Estas loco?-dije.

-Quizás borracho, pero loco no estoy aún.-contestó.

-¡No voy a subir!-me negué.

-Oh, vamos Sammy.-insistió.

-Ya dije que no Dean.-recalqué.

Y pasó lo que me temía.

-¡Sammy, Sammy!-comenzaron a exclamar todos los que estaban en el lugar.

-¡Vamos Sam, la multitud lo pide!-dijo Dean.

¿No ha habido algo que se niegan a hacer pero siempre terminan haciendo? En mi caso la bomba era el condenado karaoke y Dean era el detonante.

-¡Eso Sammy!-exclamo mi hermano cuando me subí al escenario.

-Dame eso…-farfullé mientras le arrebataba el micrófono.

-Fui bueno y escogí una canción que te gusta-me dio a saber como si eso fuera a arreglar las cosas.

-Cállate antes de que me arrepienta…-le advertí.

La música comenzó a sonar y jamás tuve tantas ganas de matar a alguien como en ese momento. ¡Dean me había elegido la canción _Hot 'N Cold_ Katy Perry!

-No voy a cantar…-le dije.

-Oh vamos no es tan malo…-dijo Dean.

-¡Canta tú!-exclamé.

-¿Quieres que cante yo? Ok.-accedió-¡Hey Lindsey, dame otro micrófono!-

La cantinera se acerco a nosotros y le dio lo que le pedí. Él no va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer… ¿Oh si?

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you, PMS_

_Like a bitch_

_I would know__…_

_¿_Dean, mi hermano, acaba de cantar algo de Katy Perry?

…_And you always think_

_Always speak_

_Correctively_

_I should know_

_That you're no good for me…_

La Mirada que me hecho decía claramente: _"Canta o te mueres"_. Y por más que le vaya a doler a mi ego, le hice caso.

…'_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You, You don't really want to stay, no_

_You, but you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_**We used to be**_

_**Just like twins**_

_**So in sync**_

_**The same energy**_

_**Now's a dead battery**_

_**Used to laugh bout nothing**_

_**Now you're plain boring**_

_**I should know that**_

_**you're not gonna change**_

_**Someone call the doctor**_

_**Got a case of a love bi-polar**_

_**Stuck on a roller coaster**_

_**Can't get off this ride**_

_**You change your mind**_

_**Like a girl changes clothes**_

'_**Cause you're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in and you're out**_

_**You're up and you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right**_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_**We fight, we break up**_

_**We kiss, we make up**_

_**You, You don't really want to stay, no**_

_**You, but you don't really want to go-o**_

_**You're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in and you're out**_

_**You're up and you're down**_

-¿Ves que no fue tan malo Sammy?-dijo Dean cuando terminamos.

-¿Ir a un karaoke, cantar una canción de Katy Perry y que la gente trate de no reírse en nuestras caras…? Ummm... No fue tan malo.-afirmé-Pero te aseguro que cuando volvamos a tener una noche libre, te mantendré lejos de los karaokes…-

-¿Y de las bailarinas?-pregunto esperanzado.

-…Y las bailarinas.-agregué.

-Le quitas la diversión a todo…-bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Saben, tenemos una Noche de Karaoke todos los sábados por si quieren volv…-

-No gracias, estamos retirados.-decliné antes de que Dean tratara de mudarse aquí.

Creo que ahora tengo otra opción a mi lista de _"Cosas que no puedes dejar hacer a Dean Winchester"_:_ Nunca_ de los _nunca _lo dejes entrar a un Karaoke.

* * *

**N**/**a: **_¡Hola gente! _

_¿Qué les ha parecido este pequeño delirio convertido en One-Shot? A mi me ha gustado, pero no sé si a ustedes. _

_¿Un review con su opinión sería mucho pedir? Espero que no =D_

_Saludos,_

**D**isastr**o.**_  
_


End file.
